Serena Patel (Earth-TRN579)
, , | Relatives = Roderick Kingsley (creation) | Universe = Earth-TRN579 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Tower, Nueva York, United States of America. | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 120 lbs. | Weight2 = (without armor); 155lbs (70 kg) (including armor) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Mechanical tentacles | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Director of Alchemax's Shadow Division, scientist | Education = PhD in Nuclear Physics with multiple degrees in Biology and History | Origin = Human, technology user | PlaceOfBirth = Transverse City | Creators = Beenox | First = | Last = | Quotation = The power of a million thermonuclear reactions at my command! Now the world is mine! Everybody sing... everybody praise... me! | Speaker = Doctor Octopus | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions | HistoryText = Serena Patel was the director of Alchemax's Shadow Division, a section of Alchemax that worked on addictive drugs, gene splicing, and human testing. Anticipating an attack from Spider-Man, she fashioned the identity of Doctor Octopus, taking influence from her idol Otto Octavius.. After obtaining a fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos, Doctor Octopus went mad and created a Condensed Matter Reactor to destroy a part of Nueva York in the name of the fragment. She sent Shadow creation and Hobgoblin and recruited Scorpion to find tablet pieces. They were captured by Spider-Man, who then went after Patel's fragment. She attempted to utilize the reactor, but was stopped by Spider-Man. | Powers = | Abilities = Serena is among the greatest scientists in Nueva York (she is a genius compared even to other great scientists of 2099, as she managed to create a machine to harness the powers of a mystical fragment). She is also highly capable in the fields of technology, genetics, and very knowledgeable in the history of the Heroic Age. | Strength = Dr. Octopus has the strength of an average woman who exercises regularly. And while wearing her Octo-suit, it is assumed she can press around 20 tons | Weaknesses = While her intellect is one of her greatest assets, it is also one of her greatest weaknesses; as her arrogance makes her think that no one can match her in any battle, of any sort. Also, she apparently has a short temper; During her encounter with Miguel, every time they spoke to each other, she got angered to the point where she was attempting to kill him. | Equipment = Has countless robot/mutant hybrids and machines of mass destruction at her disposal. Also, her Octo-suit gives her six additional arms which allow her to conduct multiple experiments at once or take down numerous foes | Transportation = She walks very fast on her tentacles. | Weapons = Her tentacles make her a formidable opponent. | Notes = | Trivia = * Serena Patel was voiced by Tara Strong. * Doctor Octopus 2099 was created exclusively for the game, though was inspired by Carolyn Trainer. * At the suggestion of Marvel, Serena was named after the octopus subclass cirrina, which sounds similar to her first name. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Geneticists Category:Technopaths Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Tablet of Order and Chaos users Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Doctors